darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Elemental Crystal
As far as I know, Giovane has only ever gotten his hands on Star Crystal, not any of the other types. One assumes that they are found in the mines where the corresponding metals are found, and have been dumped in the tailings just like at the star metal mine we were at. If that's the case, Giovane is keeping his eyes open for opportunities to acquire samples to experiment with. (After all, until someone does, the abilities of the various crystals remain undiscovered.) This may tie in with Xam's attempt to corner the market on these other metals. Unfortunately, I think Giovane is tapped out between getting his new armor, helping our newest member get his armor, and completing the build-out on my complex (pending figuring out what I want to PUT in the complex!). --Spindizzy_Wizard@yahoo.com 23:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) A: Based on my discussions with Mike, I believe Xam has already earmarked the crystals to go to Giovanne. But yes, Giovanne only has access to StarCrystals right now. --GuardianLurker 17:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Got to thinking about our new wealth, and wondered if the d20 Modern 'wealth' system would make more sense to use? --Spindizzy_Wizard@yahoo.com 23:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) d20 Modern? Evil! Evil! Back thou foul demon of stupidity! Back! Ptooie! If the wealth system worked, I'd be more inclined to agree with you. But it doesn't, at least not in practice. I'm sorry, I just still have the bad taste in my mouth from Galactic Olerra. --GuardianLurker 17:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Clarification: Xam isn't sending all the crystals to Giovane, although he (and the rest of the party) will be given whatever they need or want. "The crystals are a finite resource and to bring all of them to Birthalis would be...unwise." Right now, she is likely having them stored on-site or shipped with the metal. As for our new friend's armor, a good deal, if not all of it can come out of the party fund (just need to calculate how much Vath is costing) --Sylvan. 05:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Then I strongly suggest we do something about the three or so year's worth of Star Crystal we've got stashed. That's three wagon loads that arrived. People will know that something has arrived, and has been stored somewhere because it hasn't gone anywhere else, and eventually will know what it was. If nothing else, the carters will talk about the "wacky folk who want all these useless rock thingies". --Spindizzy_Wizard@yahoo.com 00:05, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Carter1: So where are we hauling this debris? Carter2: Birthalis. There's some nob wants it. Carter1: Birthalis? They're flipping nuts. If they want shiny rocks, my kid brother knows where to find tons by the river. Carter2: Heh. They're rich enough, they're eccentric. It's only use plain folks that go nuts. Besides, I heard tell that some of these are being split between that angel-fella and that amazon what owns the docks. You know, the two Cursebreakers? You want to tell them they're nuts? Carter1: ... Eccentric. Got it. (This is strictly for humor.) 18:26, April 28, 2010 (UTC)